


Spittin'

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 7 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2007)</p>
<p>Uncle Ezra joins into the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spittin'

"My turn!" JD puckered his cheeks, and let the small black seed fly.

Together, father and son watched as it sailed through the air, and landed just beyond the previous "winner."

"I did it! I did it!" 

Perched on top of the fence alongside his son, Buck reached over to steady the tiny form, grabbing hold of the back of JD's jeans as he excitedly bounced up and down. "You sure did!" he congratulated the small boy.

His eyes bright with excitement and his face smeared with still-dripping watermelon juice, JD looked up at his father. "Can we spit some more?"

*****

Ezra Standish cast a furtive glance around the side of the barn. Cocking his head to the side, he smiled at the near silence. No laughing. No screaming. No babbling. No boys. No witnesses.

Lifting the large, juicy piece of watermelon to his mouth, he closed his eyes in reverence as the sweetness impacted his taste buds. Carefully moving the seeds to the side of his mouth with his tongue, he enjoyed the flavor for a long rapturous moment, before swallowing.

One more check of the area, and then Ezra moved the seeds to prime spitting position. Pursing his lips, he let the seeds go, watching in wonder as they flew through the air, landing on the grass a fair distance away.

"Wow," came a little voice. "Do that again," JD requested. "Buck, Buck, come 'ere! Unca' Ezra's spittin'!"

 

~end~


End file.
